User talk:Thepantheon
Tournament Registered Successfully Your registration as Odayaka has been successfully registered in the Rookie Showdown Tournament. Be sure to be very active on the date of August 27th, 2009 for your first part of the tournament. Thank you very much for participating. Be sure to check the tournament itself for more updates. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 20:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Jutsu Hey I saw some of your jutsu, I was wondering if u wud like the kanji and romaji of ur jutsu on the articles as well to make it look professional? =D AMTNinja 02:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Rookie Showdown Tournament The first challenge is tomorrow, so, u had better all be active by tomorrow at August 27th. The article will start at around 9:15 PM. So, I will explain the rules and such of our challenge and you will all start and be very active on that day. Good luck to u all. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 00:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Tournament Update On your first challenge on your cooking area. You're graded of the following: Being active (inactivity will result into MAJOR criticism), cooking great (bad cooking will result into redoing it), getting your food right (wrong choice of food will result into criticism and redoing), and comments (bad comments will result to MAJOR criticism and redo of food). You've got your information, but, the inactivity will most likely happen. So, you had better be active. Good luck then. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 20:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Finals Start! You're Rookie Showdown Tournament final immediately starts tomorrow! You will be assigned by my view on who's strong and weak and such. So...good luck on your tournament and win to fight! Dattebayo! --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Editor and RPer) 00:32, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Registration Successful Hey, good luck on the tournament for Canon Tourney, panth. It's been sucessfuly, so, cya then. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 00:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Tourney Information You have successfully registered into the Ultimate Canon Celebration Tourney, and the first challenge, House of Fanatics, will start on November 7th (possibly the 6th, Friday) on Saturday. You are to be fully active (at least 2 hours probably) and to participate in this challenge. This challenge is supposed to be done in about two or three weeks. The rules will be explained in the tourney. Good luck then, Panth. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 21:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I know you're going to be daily active Hey Bad news. If you saw, the roleplays are forbidden. let's hope that we can continue our battle. The dark ninja 22:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) No i was not going to make an uchiha the character i was going to make has the sharingan and a connection to the uchiha's but is not a uchiha Genzomoto Genzomoto and the beast has been and is under capture by Akatsuki. He is sealed and held by Kaijin Fuyutama and Kazeyo Fuyutama. For the purpose that Akatsuki has with the Beast, At this time we can not allow you to have Him. We are trying as fast as we can to complete the task we want with the beast. If you still wish to have the beast you can wait til we are done of challenge Kaijin and Kazeyo to the scroll that has it sealed. The story that he was captured in is Genzomoto vs Akatsuki --KamiYomi 02:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey Wanna join me and AMTNinja in an upcoming Arc I'm going to make? The dark ninja 00:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Jutsu Names, kanji, romaji I saw one of your jutsu pages and saw you put the romaji, kanji and english tv translations cuz they dont have their own options. Would you be willing to support me in having the Just Infobox2 template changed so thers the options of those translations? I started it http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Infobox/Jutsu2 here AMTNinja 01:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) You want to remove the cleaning up category on my article now or is there something else? Hey You want to remove the cleaning up category on my article now or is there something else? GodModding? Could my character Kyosuke Hyuga have plasma release or would that be considered godmodding YaijunRinnegan 02:49, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ur comp I'm on chatango, so it must be ur comp--A Happy Smile 21:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC)